Anubis meet Nina
by sibunapuzzler22
Summary: The anubis brits go on a trip to america only to find nina who isnt who she is in america fabiana/neddie/other nina love what will happen...Whose past will unravle and who will fall down form the pressure.o/c welcome r/r
1. Chapter 1

Anubis met nina-chapter one-summer trips…

Patricias pov- I was on my computer when I got an email from mr sweet-

Dear class, you are going to America to study and see how there schools are different form ours you will be there for a yaer it is already confirmed with your parents, sincerely, …..

We were going to Americ,a maybe we would see nina….on no she doesn't know…i am mentally cursing myself right now...the ast time she saw fabian thy were a happy couple and she had to leave cause of funds... no one has told her Fabian and joy are now dating..


	2. Chapter 2

ANUBIS MEET NINA CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Chapter 3

ANUBIS MEET NINA CHAPTER THREE!

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT FANFICTION….**

**ANYWAY…ON TO THE STORY AN THANKS FOR REVIEWING ILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT JUST GIVE ME SUGGESTION SINCE IM BORED AND SICK ALL DAY I CAN RIGHT MAYBE 10 CHAPTERS SO I NEED OC/S FOR NINAS FRIENDS IN AMERICA. pretend there was no chap. 2 Chapter three-house of packing and flash backs.. How could this happen….i mean ever since nina left cause she couldn't stay at the school anymore everyone was sad….for a while….joy being the rotten person she really is(im not her friend anymore) tried to convince everyone that nina was pregnant and had been cheatimg on Fabian but Fabian thought this was total bokus….until nina never came back the next year like she promised….joy said it was because she had to take care of the baby but only…Jerome alfie and mick belived…then mara believd cause of mick and I was totally outburst, they used to be here friends. How could one stupid lie make them stop answering nina calls and txts…they tried to lose contact…nina was super upset when amber..stoped calling she said that maybe joy was right..but I was outraged cause ever since joy hurt nina we had become best friends and ever since eddie was her osirian (we broke up) they became best friends too and I was ok with that, cause we broke up, but joy really wanted Fabian to believe so she said that eddie was there with her and he was the father…little did they know I talked to nina everyday.i said I believed joy but I was always skyping her and telling hewr how joy had tried to make Fabian love her …until nina stoped calling it was last night the night that I said Fabian belived joy…I always said I was skypeing my mom when I would Skype Eddie, and nina. When I told her that he belived intojoy and I found them making out…and that they were dating she ran away in tears and eddie ran after her I then got victors famous pin drop speech and went to bed. Now I was going to go confront joy and Fabian and tell them wat im made of…..**

the moment I woke up I was furious at joy at Fabian even at amber... who was my roommate ever since the joy incident of her tryng to backstab nina I wanted to switch rooms to amber so now it was joy+mara and me+amber, since mick had come back and eddie left it was Jerome+alfie and mick and Fabian.i got up and put on my white skull shirt, my gold blazer, my dark skinny jeans, my black boots, my feather earings, my glod braclet and my mustache necklas. I was about to go down stairs when amber woke up. Shit. I saw her open her eyes and thought o no I quickly skided out the door and tuned her out I was already done packing and no one had started. I went down to breakfast and saw Fabian making out with joy and took a pic…Im getting evedince if it's the last thing I do I will take down joy. As soon as I walked in I said "get a room" and joy spat back why don't u lay oof and will all be a big happy family, now that nina is gone." She always uses every single way to dis nina and I had enough.. "u know what I have a movie I want to show everyone, meet me in the common room at 10;00 I will show u something" what eve- joy said and they want back to making out.

**What is the movie, who will ninas friends be, why will the brits be confused.. who has attemped SUICIDE! Find out in ythe next chapter plzz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anubis meet nina chapter 4**

**an:hey soory for the spacing and confusion fanfiction still makes me ponder(vocab word) soory...soo i need ocs so plzz give them anyway here is the next chapter. i dont own house of anubis or anything eles.**

****chapter 4-the truth...or not.

Patricias pov-

i sat down in the foyer ready to play the Skype video call from last night. amber came down along with mick, Alfie, and Jerome who were all mad i woke them up on a Saturday. i said stop complaining and to sit down. then joy and Fabian came in with Mara and also asked what is going on and i said just wait. then when everyone was here i put on Skype and played the video. they all questioned but i said just wait. The video-

nina-hey trixie wat is up...

patricia-ummm...i have something to tell u

nina- okay...wait heres eddie...so waht did u want to tel me?

eddie-yah trix what has joy done this time(joy gasp).

patricia-ummmm how do i put this nicley..

nina-what happened..(begining to look confused)

eddie- just tell us trixie it can't be that bad.

patricia- umm.. fabian beleived joy ..and i saw them making out...

eddie-you what? im gonna kill fabian!

nina- he belived her lies...he said hed always love me.

nina ran away.(mara crying now along wiht amber and mick)

eddie- how could He do that all that is a lie...im gonna go get nina.

eddie runs away. in the backround you hear eddie sayyy nooooooo!

(amber is crying hystericly)then suddenly i heard the crash that i remebered so well.

eddie came back crying and runing his hands through his head.

(everone was confused.)

patricia-eddie wat is wrong.

eddie-nina...she...jumped...off...the ...side ...of the building...shes...shes...(eddie was caught in a stutter totaly broken)

patricia-WH..H...H...AT! s...h...e...e...s...she...jum...ped... offf...

eddie-(nods) she jumped off and comited suicide...shes gone

and the video call ended.

everyone even jerome was crying but the thing was Fabian was just standing there he was caught in a gaze he was muttering shes gone under his breath.

"seee" i said "joy was lieing and look what it did to nina"

amber who was hystericly cryin said "im soory i ever doubted nina

me too said mara, mick,jerome, and alfie.

"fabian" i said "what do you have to say for yourself"

i killed her.. my actions caused this...i..i...i..9 and he only kept stuttering till trudy came in and told us the trip was moved two weeks later...this was gonna be a long two weeks.

**hey so what did everyone thik and dont worry nina isn't dead and she will come back..anyway pleaze review and pm me oc/s so i can know what to do for her fiends...bye!**


	5. house of breakdowns and ocs

**HEY PEOPLE i had alot of people asking for the oc format for making the characters so here is 2 examples one is nina and another is a guy. **

**Here is the OC/s format-EXAMPLE**

name- jake Anderson

age-18

sex-male

family-he is taken care of by his aunt cause his parents died in the same car crash as Nina

Hair color-dirty blonde

Eye color-brown

Likes-fun, parties,animals, and loves sports

style-he likes fun but hates when people hurt his friends he is fun but is soft on the inside

enimies- joy,fabian, blake lili

dislikes-sluts, bossy people, people who cheat,

crush on-nina,

relationship with nina-he feels since they're parents died in the car crash he is somehow connected to her and is her other best guy friend other than eddie. He is also in the same school as nina.

backround-he went to the same rehab place as nina and saw her and instently fell in became best friends and ever since they were always together.

personsality- he looks like a hard cool guy but is super soft on the inside.

brits/american- American

single or taken- single

adiction/disease-addicted to painkillers

Here is the OC/s format-

name-Nina martin

age-18

sex-female

family-her mom and dad died in the same car crash as Jake Anderson. Her Gran takes care of her.

Hair color-light brown wavy

eye color-brown

likes-fun, friends, music, sun.

Dislikes-sluts whores, people who lie,

Enemies-joy,blake lili

Crush on...Eddie, Fabian, Jake, others

relationship with Nina-SHE IS NINA

background-she went to this school with all her friends till she got an offer in England and went but Eddie agreed to go with her cause all her friends now she has PTSD and can breakdown easily and cut herself so they sent Eddie to watch her cause his dad owns the school and then he came later to see if she was okay and went back with her because he loves her…

personality-friendly with everyone, nice, popular, has felt sad since she left anubis...

brits/American-both

addiction or disease-cutting a and slight PTSD

style- she likes to be herself but breaks down to great extents tries to hide her saddness.

single or taken-single

**anyway that is the format so send me o/c asap thanks and here is chapter five!**

**p.s im beging to understand fanfiction...i will tame you fanfiction if its thet last thing i do!9laughs maniacally) anyway...onward...**

**chapter 5 -america here we come!**

ambers pov-

i cant belive i fed into that slut joy and i doubted my bbf (best british friend) and i cant believe...wait ...wat if nina doesn't wanna be friends with me anymore...o no!i cant believe that joy was such an *****(sorry should rated higher ) im going to get her if its the last thing i do!

as i waked downstairs wearing a hollister shirt with a bow in the middle...mini shorts..and flip flops with a hollister bag...and my 3 suitcases filled with my stuff L.A here we come!

alfie's pov-i walked into the common room to see amber looking smokking...whhooh...wait...why am i thik about amber like this she is dating mick...ahh life is sooo complicated

fabian pov-omg we are going to L.A soon and i cant wait too say how soory i am to nina...but wait what if shes not in the same part of L.A as us... ohh shit! here comes joy i neever really liked her and i broke up with her as soon as i saw the video now i feel horible...ahhhhhhhh she is flirting with me when she doesn't get it that i hate her and she is a slut and i only dated her because i was sad about nina...she is sutch a bi**h

joy-soooo... fabian wanna sit with me on the plane...i mean i hate that we are going to L.A and will see nina but if u wanna sit with me to make u feel beter about seeing the poser...

fabian- who are you calling a poser who little whore nina is a perfect person and tried to kill herself cause of you and you still hate her what did she ever do to you!

the last part i yelled and started attracting attention in the hallways..mick came up to me and said cool dude

fabian- i can't cool down...my lifes a wreck...i might have made nina, the girl of my dreams attemtped suicide...jpoy won't leave me alone and thnks we are still dating...and on top of that you tell me to cooll!

no i know i was attracting attention cause mara(who i barely talk too) came up to me and said chill

fabian-I CANT CHILL JOY IS THE WORST PERSON IN THE WOTRLD STILL HATING ON NINA WHGEN SHE IS THE MOST WONDEFUL PERSON EVER!

then was the moment i broke down crying and everyone...but joy and patricia(who wasn't at breakfast yet) were hugging me telling me how soory they werer but they couldn't feel the pain...

suddenly patricia came in and said the worst news yet today...nina is in a coma.

**so did u like anything i need to fix...anyway please send in those oc/s so i can get started on the america episode...anyway please reveiw**

**will nina get out of her coma...will fabian be forgived by nina...what is joy plotting and who is she working for...find out soon...**


	6. Depression hurts the mind and soul

Anubis meet nina chapter 6- freaking out!

**hey guys i am incredibly sorry for the long wait i just ran out of ideas so i stopped writing for a while please keep r&r and send in o/c's even thought most i did myself i still need some more thanks- **

**sibuna puzzler!**

* * *

Chapter Six depression hurts the mind and soul!~

Patricia's P.O.V.-

The house seemed so quite that Rufus could have came in, choked me to death, ran out laughing and still no one would have noticed.

Everyone was still so depressed that Nina was in a coma that they haven't said a word all week. Alfie hasn't cracked a joke or pulled a

prank all week. Mara the least affected has been spending time reading and comforting Jerome who hasn't pulled a prank all week

because he felt like Nina was his little sister, in some way. Mick has spent all his time running outside because Nina was

his running partner because she was the only one fit enough to run with him. Amber had been in her room all week crying because Nina

was here B.B.F and i would be crying too if i wasn't being eaten up inside by a secret that if it had a mouth and told it would get me killed.

Joy has been running in and out of the house not caring that everyone here is dying on the inside.

Fabian, a couple months ago he didn't

believe that nina has betrayed us when joy started to spread this news of her and eddie having a baby. two months ago he was

heartbroken and confused that Nina would leave him. A few weeks ago he was upset with himself for making Nina hurt herself. a couple of

days ago he was happy he could go to see Nina in america. Now, if anyone mentions Nina he either burst into tears or punches them and

then burst into tears. Me, well i leave my room only to get food... have i told you i'm a really great actor so i cat all depressed and do

not say a word to anyone but really im acting beacuse nina isnt hurt... she is out of her coma.

Now, you are probably think patricia williams why haven't you told all the people who ae depressed and praying for her that she us alive

and well. Well, i haven't told them because the doctor told eddie, who told me she was weak and Can't be stressed so i'm leaving three

days early so i can see her without the others questioning me because i wan't to see her alone. i want to see her alone so she won't be

stressed by fabian and joy. I had been planning this so well skypeing with Eddie, and talking to the teacher i had convinced them to let me

go. i was now packing while amber was asleep because i didn't want to let her know i was leaving cause she would kill me if she found

out. Edddie was coming at six a.m to pick me up tomorow and i told Mara cause i trust her and she understood and said she would tell

them when we were in america. i decided to finish in the morning and get sleep.

? P.O.V

i cant believe joy thought i would only hurt nina they are all gonna get it

nwhhahahahahahahahahahaha for what they did !

* * *

**OMG I CANT BELIEVE MBAV( its my babaysiters a vampire incase your not a fan) is coming back jun 29! score! its my favshow other than hoa, kicin it, eureaka, alphas... anyway forthe winner who guesses the mystery Pov I WILL GIVE YOU AN OC in story so guess quickly!**

**puzzler oout!**

**peace3**


	7. neddie or fabina?

Anubis meet Nina-chapter 7~Neddie or Fabina?

**hey guys its summer so i will be writing more often anyway someone won the contest and the mystery P.O.V is... rufus's son! who will be ninas enimies in america. i am almost doen with o/c and will keep changing my story based n your construstive critcism.**

**me: eddie do the disclaimer!**

**eddie: no im busy... (hes doing nothing)**

**me: fine, patricia...?**

**patricia- fine sibunapuzzler22 does not own house of anubis...**

**me: or do i...nope i don't but that would be awesome, anyway onward!**

* * *

chapter 7-Neddie or Fabina?

eddies P.O.V-

I was mad, considering how bad my day was going...mad was an understatement. I cant believe that Patrica told Mara about me coming to pick her up.. i mean what if Mara tells Jerome, who tells Alfie, who tells amber,who tells Fabian who Try's to come see Nina and that would stress her out. I mean i know Fabian used to be Nina's partner to help her find the secrets of Anubis, but to be honest i hated him since day one and knew he would be trouble. I also am furious about the fact that my dad says in order to pick Patricia up three days before everyone else i have to go to school for a week at the school so me and my dad can have some "father and son" time. that would be fine if i didn't have to see everyone else and be questioned. i also have to tell Patricia that i have to wait a week before we can leave, and if i survive telling her that i have to face Fabian, Joy, Amber, Jerome, and mick. If i survive the questions and beatings i get from them then i'll be okay but for now im pissed that i have to go meet everyone again cause i really don't want to be beaten to a pulp but, Patricia has told me people only come out of their rooms for bathroom and for food even then amber and Fabian are not eating.

WOW, i forgot how creepy this house could be. If the natural scariness of the entangled vines and the essence of ghost isn't creepy enough the door had to open on its own. I waked in seeing as entering a creepy bearded mans house with 7 people who hate you and a ghost that wants you dead could not ruin my day any more than it was. suddenly i felt someone strangling me.. and then pushing me up against a wall. i never thought i would die before i turned 20 but, with being this involved in a creepy boarding school you never know. Suddenly i was shocked because i had been up here for about 3 minutes and they had not punched kicked or injure me in anyway. so, i decide to open my eyes to see my killer before i die. I opened my eyes to see the one and only...

"PATRICIA!", i hollered "what are you doi...", i started but then she muffled my words and led me into the secret closet under the stairs. suddenly i understood why she pulled me under the stairs when i heard mick run into the house and into the kitchen.

"what'd you do that for", i whispered slightly agitated that i thoight patricia was a syco killer but then again she could kill if she wanted too. i was also slightly scared as if she was going to kill me or my dad after she heard the news.

"what are you doing here, you were S'opsed to enter through the back and take me to your car so we can sneak out Unoticed, not enter through the front door and be all out in the open, you know if it wasn't me who attacked you... if any one else would have attacked you you would be dead by now.

She was right. Ever since Joy spread that lie, trying to contact his friends is like slamming a revolving door. IMPOSSIBILE. He had tried calling, Texting and even writing letters to them but they were all ignored. Patricia was his only true friend in this house that hadn't ignored him. Every time he called Jerome, Alphie, or even Mick he got Voice mail, he did not even dare call Fabian.

_Flashback-_

_Eddie- maybe ill call Jerome_

_calling..._

_please leave a message if your anyone but Eddie._

_Eddie- hi Jerome i know you hate me but please talk, bye._

_Eddie- why does everyone hate me!_

They were right to not call him, he wouldn't want to be in contact with him if he was on the other side of the equation, but no he had to be stuck on the hated side. Suddenly he felt Patricia slap him so hard it could be heard in america.

"sorry, you wouldn't awake out of dreamland so i slapped you. know, tell me why again you entered through the front door."Patricia whispered with a slight hint of guilt in her voice.

"Okay, well first i'm sorry for entering the front door but, my dad said to take you three days early i have to stay for a week and go to school here while i get to know him better. that why i entered through the front door... i'm a student here, but only for a week and you said everyone was moping so they probably wont notice me if you hid me i your room with Mara and you.", i stammered afraid that she was gonna slap me.

"you what!, everyone hates you and Fabian will literally kill you! Literally the picture he has of you a and him he's been using a as a dart board." she yelled. That just turned my bad day into a horrible day, he thinks i'm the cause of this... joy and him are and then he still wants to kill me... i want to kill him. i don't care what Patricia says i wan't to kill him! suddenly, i just couldn't take it anymore i ran our of the closet a lightning speed not caring patricia's behind me screaming to come back. I didn't care, all i could feel was the hatred flowing through my veins. my fault. How could he think its my fault.. if anything his or joys fault. As i ran towards the door i felt like i need to beat him up. For Nina. i raced towards the door and i remember Fabian locks it. I quickly take a scrap of metal off my jacket and use it to pick the if things can't get worse, i see Mara coming, probably to talk to Fabian. I quickly look her in the eyes and tell her the not know look. At first she is suprised to see me, but then she must think i'm still under cover and runs to find patricia. All of a sudden i crack open the door to find fabian listening to music. I then use all of my angry power to pick him up by his shirt collar and nail him against the wall.

"Eddie what are you doing here," Fabian muttered utterly confused on why i was slamming him to a wall.

"first of all, you are an idiot for hooking up with joy you broke Nina's heart! Second of all you shouldn't be mad at me i had nothing to do with this and caused nothing it was all you your the one who put Nina in a coma and made her lose her memory!" i screamed. Then every emotion i had came back to me and i started crying remembering the days i spent telling her how bad Fabian is and that she'll make it threw this only to have her wake up and not remember me.

"do you know how hard it is to watch your best friend lose all her friends and then lose the guy she was in love with and after all that i'm Suprised all she did was jump off a Terace i would have tried to kill myself too." I scream/cried the words through my broken words. All the memories of her in the hospital came flooded back and even the one of her saying who are you.

"she l...l...o...st her memory?", Fabian stammered and then slipped out of my losened grip to try and comfort me as i was crying while leaning over my old bed.

"Don't try and comfort me i snapped, your the cause of all this and you should be ashamed not throwing darts at me,"I said with as much hatred as i could put into my words. all of a sudden we heard the door open and Patricia, Mara, Alfie, Amber, Jerome, Mick and Victor come in. everyone with confused and touched looks on their face from looking at my angry tear stained face. Even victor didn't interupt the silence that lasted for an uncomfortable 3 minutes. then, the quite and teary eyed amber Millington spoke up, thinkiNg as if i was ready to talk now.

"Who does she remember?" Amber said with a soft caring texture in her voice like she actually cared for an answer. Me, feeling as if i was ready to speak without crying said the answer.

"um...herself, her best friend jake, you of course amber, her best friend Tori, she reambered me after a while, jerome, mara, patricia, alfie, mick, and all her other friends in america." i said seeing everyone with a happy memory except fabian.

"she doesn't remember me,"he said like i just killed his puppy.

"of course not, she jumped off the building because of you." i aid still snapping at him, but we both looked sad and ready to kill each other. Fabian then got so angry she remembered me not him he punched me in the gut. Then all the memories of when i used to be abused came back to me. The punching, the slapping, the kicking, it all was so harsh i went to rehab along with nina and others.

My real story starts like this i was born in america and my dad then left me when i was 8, since my mom had died the last year every day i had to walk to school alone and every day after school i would get beat up and abused by them but i would have no one to go home to and my dad couldn't hear my pain over the phone. One day they decided they hadn't had enough fun with me so they put me in a street and ran me over with there car. Normally i could get up but i was so hurt i just stayed there till someone picked me up and brought me home. that someone turned out to be Nina's gran and ever since me and Nina were the best of friends and she is the only one who knows i was abused and used to cut myself because i was so alone.

i then started crying and Punched Fabian in the gut himself and spat out blood. I then swiped a side kick towards his left side but he ducked and kicked me in the face so hard he knocked me down. Now Normally i wouldn't be so weak, since i trained in karate with nina so i could protect myself but i was also week because i had so many broken bones and loss of blood in my body that i'm not that strong. I tried Geting back up but i was kicked in the face causing me to be pushed back down. Now, i know since everyone hated me except for Patricia(but she was at the back of the crowd), no one was going to help me so i prepared myself for more pain but suprisingly i felt none.

I opened my eyes to find the one and only Jerome beating the crap out of fabian and mick giving me a hand to help me up. I took his hand to see him say.

"Eddie, i know this wasn't you fault and nina was like a sister to me i'll always help you,"mick said along with Jerome nodding and saying your my bro, none of us want to see you get hurt and fabian is being a jerk. This touched me i thought no one cared enough to help but they do. suddenly victor spoke up.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" he questioned i told them the story of how i have to stay a week because my dad said in order to leave with Patricia you have to stay a week.

Mara then questioned, "why are you taking Patricia?"

"oh, to see Nina she woke up" i said like it was an obivious fact. They all stared at me dumbfounded.

"You told them right, Patricia, " i said worried that she hadn't told them and i just told the secret.

"Nope," she said "you just did"

SHIT. This is gonna be a long week.

* * *

**hey guys this chapter is the longest ever1! yaya! tell me if u like it and if you like the deep writing form eddie past and that will lead more into the future! thanks! well i hpe you guys.../girls enjoyed it and the other thought of eddie!**

**p.s did you like eddie pov is not please p.m or review and tell me which p.o.v you want next time! i will take first sugggestion **

**p.p.s email me o/c need more deats for them anything you want in tthe story i will add!**

**will Nina remember Fabian? Will Eddie ever tell anyone else about his harsh childhood! Will it be Neddie, Fabina or something else? Will Alfie finnally ask amber out? Will joy's plan work out? will Fabian be punched in america? will i stop writing silly questions? Will Eddie have a Intresting week ? find out all this and more in ANUBIS MEET NINA!**

**puzzler out!3**


End file.
